


Payback: Winchester Style

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Series: The Singer Boys [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: Dean Winchester has always been very protective of his Sammy. Its always been his job. This is what happens when Dean finds out that somebody messed with Sam.





	Payback: Winchester Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new installment in the Singer boys series. You have to read the first story to understand what's going on here. It can be read alone but why would you when the first story gives you all the background knowledge you need. 
> 
> This story takes place approximately two years after "How did we get here from there?" I have about two more stories for this series in mind--one being an explanation about YED. SO stay tuned. But first I have another story to complete before this one takes over my head. (Not to mention a follow up to said story and some editing to get too)
> 
> As always, all fuck ups are mine.....Always love yourself, AKF and happy reading!!
> 
> KRK
> 
> *************************************************************

 

 

_ Payback--Winchester Style _

__

         The low rumbling sounds of a 327 cubic inch small block V-8 engine slowly sinks into the boys subconscious as he slumbers on the couch inside his house. The nearly twelve year old had been sleeping after an exhausting session with his physical therapist. Its been almost two years since he'd been hurt by the hands of the man he thought had been his father. Two years re-learning how to use his body again after he'd nearly been beaten to death--two years after being repeatedly raped and brutalized--two years after being told he  may never walk again unaided. Sam slowly opens his eyes when he feels the soft tipped fingers of his protector and brother weaving their way through his hair; gently massaging his aching head. Sam raises his right hand from the couch and signs **Hi De** as he opens up his eyes to see the smiling, freckled filled face of his brother. "Hey Kiddo, Bobby says you had a hard time today at therapy. You okay or do you need something for pain?" Sam gives his brother a sleepy smile and closes his eyes again. His right hand once again rises to give the **so-so** sign that tells Dean that he's 'ok but not really'; so Dean goes into the kitchen to get out the med kit full of Sam's medications. He chooses to give the kid a shot of pain medication in his PIC line rather then a pill. Once the medication is carefully measured out; Dean goes back into the living room to find that Sammy has rolled onto his back in anticipation of his brother needing access to his left arm; with his right arm over his eyes. "Sammy?!? Hey Sweetheart, I'm gonna give you something for the pain...." A soft whimper comes from the boy, he really doesn't want to try to sit up right now. His back and legs hurt after his workout with the therapist. His dad had carried him inside the house because Sam hadn't been able to balance on his crutches. Dean chuckles softy,"....no you don't have to move again baby boy. Its time for your meds anyway so I'm gonna put this into your PIC line before giving you your IV meds. This might burn a little--sorry about that." Sam can feel the slight burning sensation move up his left arm as the pain medication is pushed into his system but the effects are almost immediate;  he starts to float as he feels the soothing coolness of the IV starting to wash the other medicine through. Sam drifts on the edge of consciousness once again as he feels Dean lifting his shirt and flushing out his feeding tube. _Oh boy.....must be snack time....yuk!! I wish I could just eat normally....._ are his last thoughts as he loses himself to the sweet land of dreams.

          Dean finishes giving Sammy the nutritional supplements through his G-tube. He hates having to do this and wishes Sammy could keep enough food down but his delicate stomach only seemed to keep in foods after 5pm. Any other time of the day and the kid was doubled over in pain, throwing up or cramping with diarrhea. They've discovered--through painful trial and error that Sam can keep down liquids--shakes, smoothies, juice, milk, broth or hot tea--during the day but nothing chunky or too thick (that one shake had had bits of fruit in it that had poor Sam throwing up for hours) or solid until later in the day. So his doctors had inserted the G-tube aka feeding tube and ordered supplemental nutrient packs for Sam. Poor baby has to be tested every two weeks to make sure he's not losing any weight and has the right nutritional balance to grow properly. The fact that Sam is still small and undersized for his age (he'll be twelve in another week) worries both his parents and Dean. _Their little sister is almost taller then Sam now._ He sits there watching while the IV slowly finishes delivering the vitamins and medications that Sam needs to survive. As soon as everything is done and he's cleaned and re-sealed the line; he's going to take Sam upstairs so he can lie down with him. He likes to hold Sammy when the kids feeling poorly and he knows Sammy wants him there. That's another thing they've discovered; Sam rests peacefully if he has someone--usually Dean--close by

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Dean puts down the book he's been reading for his English class and looks over to his sleeping little brother. Sam hasn't moved since he rolled over to curl up on his right side; his back close to Dean. A quick glance at the clock shows that they have been upstairs for almost two hours. Their step-mother, Ellen, probably has dinner started by now. Dean quietly gets up and makes his way to the door. As he exits their room he sees his new little sister, JoBeth, coming out of her room. "Dean!!" she squeals as she jumps into his arms. Dean easily catches the girl and swings her around in a circle before setting her back onto her feet. "Hey smidge---ya gotta be quiet, Sammy's' sleeping." Jo's cheeks tint a slight pink color as her face shows how guilty she feels. The little girl had been delighted at having two new brothers. If Dean wasn't home, she was often cuddling up to Sam keeping him company. The two were like peas in a pod; always playing a game or reading books next to each other on the couch. "You left him alone!!! Deeeean, he hates being alone!!" Jo admonished him as she gives him a small push out of the doorway. Then she darts into the room, onto the bed and snuggles up to her brother; daring Dean to come in and remove her with the glare she sends in his direction. Dean just laughs quietly to himself---yep, everyone loves his boy. "Good idea smidgette; I'm gonna go down and see if mom needs any help with dinner. You stay here and protect Sammy from his bad dreams, ok??" Jo nods her head yes as she makes herself comfortable under the blankets. Dean nods and backs out the door, making his way over to the stairs to go down to the kitchen.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

          Dean hears the voices as he approaches the bottom of the staircase. He's constantly careful to avoid the loose plank that always creaks. He knows his parents will stop talking if they suspect the children are around. They still treat Dean like a kid, usually he doesn't mind but something in their tone alerts him that this is different from their usual conversations. Bobby and Ellen have been only been married for a few months but they had sat the kids down just last week  and told them that Ellen was going to be having a baby in a few months. At first they had been worried about how the boys would react and had taken great care to explain how they were adding to their family not get rid of anyone. All three children had been ecstatic at the thought of another sibling. Jo had declared that she needed a 'baby sister cuz Dean has Sammy and I need someone  that's mine. Its only fair!!' It had been the tension breaker that let the newly married couple know that a disaster had been adverted. They had been talking with the same tones before that announcement too, so it had Dean wondering if they found out something bad about the new baby. He hovers on the bottom rung listening to the adults talk.

         ".......you have to tell them Bobby. Its not right keeping something like that from them; especially Dean. He's gonna want to go after him if he finds out on his own. I'd rather he have you and the boys backing him up. Take Caleb and Josh. You know how much they love our boys. Shit, Sammy started signing 'uncle' before their names shortly after he learned how to talk. They won't ever say anything if things go sideways. You know as well as I do that they'd take care of that sick bastard if you told em too after what they found." Ellen sounded upset--hell, she was furious by her tone. Bobby just sighs before speaking, "Calm down El, here sit down for a minute, kids are upstairs. The boys are in their room; Dean was doing his homework and Sammy's sleeping--boy had a tough time today. JoBeth's finished up her math page and was playing with her dolls when I checked on em. Dinner can wait a bit. Now, as for Crane---I'm not sure I want Dean knowing. He damn near killed John when he found him hurting his boy. Shot his damn dick right off---that had to hurt but the bastard deserved no less. He'll do worse to Crane; shit he might just kill him. Boys' only sixteen, he shouldn't have that on his conscious. Bad enough we have to get rid of folks who've been possessed or are half monster. But this would be different---Crane is technically a human though just barely after what they found at that warlock's place. Man deserves to be shot, drawn and quartered but I don't want our son to be the one who does it. IF he finds out what that fucker did to his brother they'd be no holding him back. Dean'll ride through hell to drag that bastard back just to rip him apart again and again."

           _Crane----Thomas Crane, the bastard that John had been willing to give his Sammy to as a sex toy?!? That sicko; what the hell did he do to Sam??_ Dean steps into the kitchen and demands "What did that sick fuck do to my Sammy??" Both of his parents jump a little at his sudden arrival and the tone of his voice. Dean sounded like he was ready to hurt someone. It was Bobby; who had moved to protect Ellen; that spoke up first. "Now son, calm it down. You know better then to sneak around the house; listening in on people's conversations. Where're your siblings at....this isn't a discussion for little ears." Dean has the decency to look a little embarrassed over his entrance into the kitchen, especially after he notices how Bobby is standing in front of Ellen, ready to protect her if he decides to get violent. He is actually starting to feel ashamed at his behavior and apologizes to both of this adoptive parents. "Sorry Aunt El....Uncle Bobby.....Crane is  the man that John wanted to give Sammy too....he was waiting for him to show up at the cabin before I...ummm...well just before; ya know." Dean still has trouble talking about what happened before Joey and JJ Winters had shown up at the cabin that afternoon. Everyone knows that Dean shot his father in the crotch and blew out his left knee before beating the man unconscious but not the details of which came first---the beating or the shooting. For his part, Dean never said; so JJ had written it up as a clear case of self-defense and protection of a severely injured brother. The fact that Dean even had a gun was never questioned. JJ had taken it and returned it to the Impala's trunk along with the knife, machete and extra clips that Dean had had on him.

         Ellen moved from behind her grizzly, over protective husband -- _God, how I love this man....should've talked to him sooner....could've had this years ago....._ and opens her arms up to her oldest child. Dean doesn't hesitate to move into her embrace; "I promise we will tell you everything but right now I could use some help with dinner. I'm making your brother's favorite tonight and I'd appreciate some help. Bobby said he was tuckered out and hurting after his session today." She can feel Dean's arm tighten a little around her swelling middle as his head nods his agreement. They will talk but apparently there isn't enough time right now. Even as they stand there, Jo and Sam walk into the kitchen. Sammy looks around with slightly glazed eyes as he limps over to a chair. Jo just tries to wedge herself between her momma's budging belly and her brother. She wants a hug too. Sammy catches Dean's eye as he sits down; careful to place his crutches out of the way against the wall; and signs **Everything OK?? you look upset or something. I'm fine De, really, just achy today.** Dean steps back from the sudden group hug and answers "Yeah, alls good Sammy. El's just needing some hugs and stuff---you know, pregnant lady thing." Ellen swats him gently on the back of the head and grins over to Sam. "I'll show you pregnant lady thing you wise-ass!" Bobby, Sam and Dean all laugh while Jo worries about what 'things' her momma is talking about. The family settles down to making and then enjoying dinner. Sam manages to eat a bowl of salad and a small piece of the lasagna that Ellen had made for them. Dean avoided the salad (seriously who eats raw vegetables?!?) and had two large portions along with a slice of peach pie for dessert.

         After the dinner dishes were washed and the kitchen had been scrubbed to Ellen's satisfaction; Bobby and Dean went into his study to talk while Ellen set about giving Sam his evening medications and JoBeth her bath. Sammy was curled up in the middle of their bed by the time Dean had calmed down enough to go up to their room. The rest of his homework was forgotten as he wrapped himself around his ailing little brother and thought about how he was going to be spending the upcoming spring break. Dean inhaled the soothing scent of freshly bathed little brother; taking in the aroma of strawberries and vanilla from his favorite shampoo. Despite that, it was hours before he was able to be lulled asleep by the steady thumping of his brothers heart as he slumbered in his arms.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Thomas Crane never saw it coming nor was he expecting it. Dean Fucken Winchester had come gunning for him and boy was the kid pissed. He tried to remember if he had ever said or did anything in front of the teen. John had brought the boys by a few times before but despite his efforts he rarely ever got the younger one alone. John owed him, big time, and he had asked for time alone with Sam as partial payment. John had agreed. Oh, the fun he had had.....the boy had been so wonderfully innocent and pure--absolutely untouched; virginal. It had been a delight to be the first one to have the youngster. (He had learned that John himself had had a piece of the boy--he never would of thought that of the man.) His DVD was a favorite to view. Thomas loved to take out the disc and watch it for hours on end. He would often play it on repeat for hours while he set about playing with his partner. Seeing the lanky, slender beautiful body of the boy all drugged out and waiting to be taken.....he feels himself starting to chub up, his dick perking up despite being tied to a chair; facing down an angry Dean. A swift kick to his sack from the steel toed foot of the furious teen quickly dampened his lust.

         They had somehow found out about his obsession with young boys. Thomas had been taking boys for his sick pleasures for years--ever since he was a boy himself really. He liked to tie them up then whip them, apply the nipple clamps and cock cages--sometimes using the orgasm denial tubes, stroke them, finger fuck them; just playing with their lax bodies. He hated it when they whined and cried so Thomas always made sure they were good and doped up. Sometimes he would film them if he had them tied up to one of his home build sex machines--watching as the machine used the detachable extensions to fuck up into their young bodies. Some days he'd let his toys enjoy the ride and cum while other days he used the tubes or cock cage to make them suffer. It really depended upon his mood for the day. He's careful to never make them bleed---no sense leaving any visible proof behind---or to actually fuck them himself with his adult sized cock. No he had a submissive partner for those needs--one he had groomed himself when the lad was just ten years old. Thomas just likes to prepare the future generation of submissives; especially when a young boy is requested by a paying customer. The man who wanted the young Winchester boy had helped him get John into a position where he had to be obligated to Thomas. For his part; the man had set John up by getting him into a legal bind. Thomas' expertise in forging had given John the 'proof' he had needed to clear himself but it cost him dearly. The tricky part had been to separate the Winchester brothers from one another but Caleb Reese had unexpectedly helped out on that front when he need Dean's help with a case at a middle school. Thomas had had the boy in his workshop for almost two weeks; playing with him---filming and taking pictures to send to his benefactor as proof of what was happening. John had calmly dropped the boy off and only returned to pick him up. Young Sam was under the impression that he had been 'enjoying' time with his father. God how he loved the power of suggestion the drugs enabled him to plant in his toy's minds before he set them free. Nobody had ever been able to catch him until this moment. Now, years later, someone has discovered the truth of what he's been doing with all those children and told Dean fucken Winchester--leading him right to Thomas' door.  

         Dean had been beyond enraged when Bobby had sat him down three weeks ago to tell him about what Joshua and Caleb had found out. They had taken out a warlock in Detroit. While they had been investigating the strange deaths in the area they came across proof that the man they suspected as being involved had a secret fetish--young boys; in particular Sam. It had been Josh who had come across the photo album full of pictures of a very young Sam being abused in some sort of strange device. The boy had been naked, covered in marks and tied up on some sort of rack. There had been hundreds of pictures--showing a progressively older Sam as they went through the pages of the album. Then there had been the DVD's of Sammy being abused. The only reason they discovered Thomas' involvement was because the one DVD hadn't stopped right away and showed the man as he checked to make sure Sam was still breathing after a particularly brutal session. As far as Caleb could tell, it look like it had started sometime around the time Sam was five maybe six years old. Dean remembers his father would separate him and Sam for weeks at a time. Sending one of them to Bobby or Jim and the other was suppose to be with Dad. Dean would miss his brother but cherished his time hunting with his father. Now Dean knows that John had given his brother over to that sick fuck Crane while he had been enjoying himself with Jim, Bobby or his dad. No wonder Sammy hated visiting Crane's house, _Why hadn't he said anything??_ The answer to that question came from the man himself.  Thomas was bleeding from all of the shallow knife wounds the older Winchester brother had been inflicting upon him. Three hunters were watching the boy as he tortured the man tied to the chair; slowly killing him with his blade. For his part; Dean had been slowly stabbing the pedophile in non-lethal places (torturing demons over the years had taught him the human body). Now he was flaying off bits and pieces of the man's skin when he had finally broken; admitted to drugging his brother, giving him high doses of hallucinogenic drugs while he 'trained and groomed' his baby brother for 'his benefactor'. Thomas went on to tell the hunters everything he'd done with Sam and so much more. The sick bastard had confessed to hundreds of crimes against boys ranging in age  from five to fifteen. The hunters learned a few more things then they expected to that day. In the end it didn't matter---Thomas quickly realized that his talents as a forger weren't enough to save him from a pissed off Winchester seeking payback. As things stood, it appeared it was to be the teen who decided how his life was going to come to its end. Dean had taken great pleasure in hooking Thomas up to one of his machines--without the benefit of drugs--turning the dial to its top setting and letting it run on high with the biggest, roughest fake dick he could find on the end of the ramming rod. Then Dean walked away from the blood curdling screams of the tortured man. He'd let Caleb, Joshua and Bobby decide his fate after that....he'd had enough. All he wanted to do was wash up and go home to his Sammy. Tonight it would be Dean who would need the security, warmth and love that only Sammy could provide. So he walked out of the soundproofed building and over to the Impala. He unlocked the trunk and got out some wet wipes to clean himself up with, changed out of his clothes (really, who cares if anyone sees him this far into the woods), bagged up the soiled ones and settled down into the comfort of the drivers seat. Until he could get home though; he would have to settle for a text message: **_Hey baby boy---almost done with this job. Be home soon. Love you._**  Dean hit the send button and settled back to relax in the front seat. A few minutes later, his phone was buzzing, when he saw that he had a message back, he couldn't wait to read it; **_Stay safe, LOVE YOU MORE, come home soon or you'll miss out on the Bunny, Jerk!!_** Dean smiled as he sent a one word answer back **_BITCH!! (smile face emoji with hearts around its head)_**

**__ **

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**__ **

         Sam glances down at the phone in his hand as another message comes from Dean. **_BITCH!! (smile face emoji with hearts around its head)_** It makes him laugh out loud, causing his a spike of pain to shoot through his head because he 'spoke without John's permission' but it was worth it. Ellen looks over to him, "You alright Sweetie, that message from Dean?" Sam nods his head before putting the phone on the table so he can answer back. **Said they are finishing up the job with Uncle Caleb and Uncle Josh. They should be coming home soon.** Ellen smiles when she 'hears' this and nods. "Good, didn't take em as long as they thought it might." She turns her attention back to the TV to watch "The Easter Bunny is coming to Town". Sam grabs his glass of strawberry milkshake that his mom had made for them (Jo already finished hers) and snuggles closer to his little sister on the couch. Soon the rest of his family will be home. The 'Easter bunny' is coming tonight and he can't wait to see what the bunny--ahem, his folks-- give him this year. Last year it had been a complete set of T.R.R. Tolkien books, some sketch books and new expensive artist color pencils. This year he hopes he gets that book about mythological creatures just like the ones he's been studying in "school". (Due to his illness and medical issues, Sam is homeschooled by Bobby and Ellen.) Sam smiles as the rabbit on TV outwits the bad man trying to wreck the eggs. His life is good now and he couldn't be happier. He has a family, parents who love him and his super awesome big brother/ protector. Who needs to talk when he has all of this......Sammy smiles into his strawberry shake and watches the rest of the program with Jo and their mother.

 

**__ **

the end....for now

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering--in 1967 the SS model of a Chevy Impala had a 327 cu.in small block V-8 engine. SO that's Dean coming home from school in the Impala that wakes Sammy up.


End file.
